


Ivy and Hawk Part One

by Lily_Winchester



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Winchester/pseuds/Lily_Winchester
Summary: Ivy and Hawk are training, and feelings are about to take turn...((Just a note, this is HUMAN versions of warriors, so they are doing human things))





	Ivy and Hawk Part One

A pale haired girl stood in a bright blue hallway, her blue gaze absorbing as much as she could. 'This place is so...different...' Using her right hand, she slowly moved a strand of hair behind her ear. It felt oddly quiet as she moved swiftly around. And just as she turned a corner, it seemed to get noisy again. 

A window was open, providing eerie noises from the woods nearby. Taking a deep breath, the teenager closed her eyes and kept walking. Almost as soon as she closed her eyes, she collided with a fast moving form and was flung onto the floor. 

"Hey!" She yelled, getting up and rubbing her temple. "That hurt!" She complained, her furry rising as the man said nothing. He just watched, his toothy grin intimidating as he advanced, and his brown gaze giving her a menacing look. 

"Never mind then." The girl grumbled as the man walked away from her without any apology. Shaking her head, she felt slightly dizzy. 'Dove woulda heard him before he even rounded the corner!' The young girl thought bitterly, wishing she wasn't here because of her sister. 

Of course, it wasn't her parents fault that Dove was a goody-to-shoes. Every family friend just found it amusing that Dove could do things her sister couldn't. The twins were polar opposites, no matter how much either hated it. Narrowing her eyes, the girl sped up her pace and reached her destination in no time. 

Before she could even raise her hand to knock, the door handle had turned and a pair of bright blue eyes greeted her. "Oh, hi there. I'm here for the counseling? My parents kinda signed me up..." She rubbed her hands together. They DIDN'T sign her up. Dove had, saying that she could learn a thing or two. 'Yeah right.' 

"Counseling? I think you've been misinformed. This is a bootcamp of sorts." His strait face had turned into a grin. "Looks like they lied to you. Have many family issues?" 

"Why would you want to know?" She barely knew this man! Dove was her enemy now, she knew that for sure. Bootcamp? She was SO dead. "You haven't even known me long enough to know my name!" 

"Ah, how silly of me!" Shaking his head comically, her smirked. "I'm Hawk. Don't suppose a pretty girl like you would have a exotic name like mine." 

"Maybe if you stopped FLIRTING I could tell you my name." The girl's eyes narrowed, and her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm Ivy, but you've been demoted to calling me Ms. Pool." 

"The pleasure is mine Ms. Pool." Reaching out, he grasped her hand and kissed it. "Now, come inside, I'm sure you won't want the whole building knowing your business." 

Upon entering the room, Ivy felt a warm breeze. Feeling comforted almost at once, she sat down on a chair, perched so that she looked like she was a statue. 

"So, I hear that Ms. Wing and you have some...issues." He started, his gaze darting to meet hers. 

"Huh? How'd you-"

"I know a lot kid. Now, let's get strait to the point. You're jealous, am I right?" He was sitting on the edge of the couch, his hands folded. 

"J..jealous? Of Dove? Pssh, no way!" Ivy brushed off the idea. Denial was the worst thing--her enemy--but she couldn't help that. She was just a person who was constantly in a state of denial. "She's just...more approachable I guess. I like being alone. It doesn't bother me." 

"Tisk tisk tisk. Ms. Pool, you seem to have a knack of lying. Care to share why?" Hawk's intense gaze seemed to lighten at the prospect of drama. His hands unfolded and revealed a small device, hardly bigger than an ant. 

"What's that?" This machine set off so many alarms in her head, she was unable to think strait. What was he about to do? 

"Answer my question." He growled, his blue gaze hardened and his pearly teeth bared. "Or, we could find out what this bad boy does." He grinned and closed his hand around the object. 

"I refuse to answer! I'm lea-" 

"Not so fast missy." 

Hawk threw the tiny machine at her, catching her inner ear. Wincing, the young girl seemed to lose the life in her sparkling eyes, turning more robotic by the second. Her eyes became lifeless, and changed to a deep blue. 

"Now, I think you're going to want to inform your parents of our relationship honey." He chuckled, grasping her chin lightly in the cup of his head. "Wouldn't want them to be hurt by our love, would we?" He laughed, his chuckle maniacal. 

"Yes, let's have dinner. And we'll invite them with us." Her voice calmed, becoming normal. Her movements became more natural too, as if the machine was simulating her to be exactly as she had been. 

"Great. Shall I drive you home babe?" Hawk suggested, his grin becoming larger. 

"That'd be nice." Ivy's grin was more flirtatious than ever, and grasped his hand in hers. The Ivy that had once occupied her body had left, leaving only a robot to obey Hawk's every command.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the HUMAN descriptions:  
> Ivy Pool: Gray haired teenage girl with blue eyes  
> Hawk Frost: Brown haired teenage-boy with pale skin and blue eyes  
> Dove Wing: Dark gray haired teenage girl with green eyes and thick hair  
> Maple Shade: Orange haired twenty year old girl with amber eyes and thick hair  
> Breeze Pelt: Black haired teenage boy with amber eyes  
> That's all the characters for now, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
